


Awakenings

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [19]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, POV Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: With his newly discovered powers, Magneto has a new purpose.
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown - Prompt: Chanukah  
> adventdrabbles - Prompt: dreidel

Erik runs out of the camp, his power running amok and killing anyone in his path, but once he's out, he has no idea where to go or what to do. He's hungry and terrified, but mostly he misses his mother already. It doesn't matter that he hasn't seen her in weeks, but now he knows he'll never see her again.

The land outside the camp is covered in snow, so pretty, but he can't appreciate the view. He needs to keep moving. If he stays here, they'll catch him again and he's too exhausted to use his power again. He doesn't even know how to use his power. Back at the camp, it was instinctual, out of anger and fear, but now that the adrenaline is gone, he feels tired.

He walks for hours, when he hears voices. He hides behind a tree and watched as Nazi guards push a group of prisoners toward the camp, including some children, probably some of the prisoners brought to the commander's house to prepare for the Christmas party. They are the 'lucky' ones, but Erik knows that no one is lucky, their fate relying on the whim of evil men. He can't allow it, not anymore.

He focuses on the riffles. He's not sure at first, but then he can feel the metal in his mind. The riffles escape from the hands of the Nazis and turn around shooting at their owners without precision. Erik rejoices at the screams as the bullets enter their bodies. He enjoys that they don't die on the spot. The deserve to feel the fear.

Emboldened, he comes forth, staring at the guards who are now on the ground, too weak to even scream. The prisoners look at him in terror, but he smiles at them. He bends down and picks up a few bullets. It takes a lot of focus, but the bullets change their shape until they become a dreidel. He hands it to the smallest kid, although he knows size doesn't mean age. "Happy Chanukah. Now, run, and make sure they don't find you."

He starts walking away, because now he knows what his mission is. He will kill them all and free as many of his people as possible. He has a mission now.

"What's your name?" a young woman asks from behind him.

Erik turns around and smiles at her. "I'm Magneto."


End file.
